


When the party's over

by too_many_aspirations



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, magnus and alec are no longer together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Alec is gone, and Magnus is lost, If only things hadn't changed
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	When the party's over

Magnus Bane was not tipsy. He'd only had like twelve shots. Even a child could handle that much. No, Magnus Bane was perfectly sober and his life was beyond perfect.

He tripped on the sidewalk and stubbed his toe.

“Owww.” Magnus whimpered, and took in deep breaths until the pain went away.

He was fine, he’d get through this.

He straightened up and sighed.

If this was last month, he wouldn’t have been walking alone, drunk and alone. A gorgeous blue eyed and black haired boy would have been there to hold him, and make sure he didn’t trip. He’d protect him from the cold, and laugh with him, and the night wouldn’t have been as lonely or as quiet as it was right now.

But he was fine. He was over it.

Their relationship was crumbling anyway. Too many arguments, too many fights, too many days spent without saying a word and ignoring each other. Magnus saw this coming from a mile away, and yet, a year ago, he’d picture them in front of a priest, holding each other’s hand, and staring into each other’s eyes, full of faith, hope and love, and a promise of a happily ever after.

Alec and Magnus decided to move in together last year, after being together for two years. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the way Alec almost didn’t let Magnus help him with the boxes, and the way Magnus kissed him in the living room once he came back home after work. The goodbye kisses in the morning, and the comfort of each other’s arms as they slept in on the weekends.

One time, Magnus had had a long week, and him and Alec hadn’t been able to spend time together, and Alec, ever the angel, hadn’t pushed Magnus, and gave him his space. It was Saturday, and Magnus woke up and reached for Alec’s side of the bed, looking for his warmth, but he couldn’t find it. The scent of breakfast wafted through the air, so Magnus got up, and headed to the kitchen, and there he was, with his tousled black hair, and beautiful smile, whistling tunelessly as he flipped the pancakes. There were two plates on the kitchen island, and Magnus walked over and sat down. “Who’s the breakfast for babe?” Magnus asked with a smile. “My soulmate.” Alec replied nonchalantly, and Magnus’s heart almost melted into a puddle. He looked at Alec, eyes shining. “You think we’re soulmates?” he asked softly and Alec looked up from the eggs he was frying. (Sunny side up, just the way Magnus liked them.) “I think it’s fitting… I love you Magnus.” “I love you too.” he replied, and squeezed his hand, and just like that, in his heart, Magnus knew, that happily ever after was for them.

Oh how wrong he was.

It was a stormy Wednesday evening and things Magnus had had a bad day at work. They were both so caught up in their jobs they’d barely seen in each other all week. They were both stressed and tensions were high, things escalated, harsh words were bounced back and forth, and Alec grabbed his wallet and his keys and opened the door, slamming it shut as he went out into the night, and Magnus stalked into his room, his temper flaring, pride wounded and heart hurt. Yet, Alec came back, apologizing endlessly as Magnus did the same, and as they cuddled by the fireplace, wrapped in each other’s arms, they promised each other, that they would never leave the other’s sides, and as the fights became more frequent, so did the promises, becoming emptier each time.

Magnus was finally at his front door, the dim porch light the only thing enabling him to see what he was doing. He fumbled for his keys and inserted them into the keyhole.

He may have returned after all of those fights.

Magnus opened the door and stepped inside, closing it shut behind him. He took a shaky breath and leaned against the doorframe.

But Alec Lightwood had walked out of this door for good, and he was not coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do you think I should do a part two from Alec's pov?? lmk what you thought in the comments!


End file.
